Miel y hojuelas
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Porque él conocía el significado de la guerra, ella le enseñó el del amor.


**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem Awakening no me pertenece

 **Nota de autor:** AMO EL GEROGAN/JEROMAKU. Por sino había quedado claro xdd

Tengo muchos fics de esta pareja, este es uno de ellos; que aunque no es muy explicito, está como yo percibo a la pareja.

Por cierto, si se preguntan porque la batalla tan rapida y desebilibrada es porque tomo en cuenta los skill y los stats de mis unidades. Y tanto Gerome como Morgan superan a Robin y Say'ri.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

* * *

 **Miel y hojuelas.**

 _"Tu eres mi hoy y todos mis mañanas"_

 _-_ Leo Christopher

...

Minerva gruñó intentando llamar la atención de su jinete, pero éste parecía absorto en contar cuantos seres insignificantes había entre los hierbajos del camino mientras todos los campistas unos metros más allá practicaban en parejas algunas técnicas que Robin, el estratega de los Custodios les había dado esa mañana después de la reunión de guerra.

Podía ver a Lucina intentando ensartarle la Falchion en la garganta a Inigo cuando éste se le acercó más de lo debido mientras Nah en su forma de dragón y Noire parecían tener problemas para trabajar en equipo, además de la distancia tan cercana que tenían contra su adversario les jugaba en contra.

Por otro lado, Robin y Chrom parecían charlar animadamente en tanto el estratega dejaba unos garabatos aquí y allá. Lissa se aproximó y les dijo algo que Gerome no alcanzó a escuchar, pero que por la sonrisa confiada de ambos hombres intuyó.

Robin llamó a Say'ri con la mano y la espadachín dejó con una ligera disculpa a Cherche para dirigirse a la mitad del prado donde estaban, mientras que Chrom llamó a Sumia quien repitió lo mismo que la otra mujer.

—Apuesto mi cena a que gana Chrom. —Inigo se sentó al lado de Gerome, provocando que el jinete de wyvern le frunciera el ceño por invadir su espacio de no-quiero-a-nadie-aquí.

—Mi padre ganará. —Morgan habló con convicción y fue en ese momento en que los chicos notaron que estaba sobre la rama encima de sus cabezas y podían ver a la perfección sus piernas desnudas.

Inigo se demoró más de tres segundos con el detalle mientras que Gerome se volteó de inmediato, por su parte, Morgan no se perdió el inicio de la batalla.

La primera en atacar fue Sumia yendo de lleno por Say'ri, conocedora de la poca resistencia que la chica tenía con las armas como su lanza, pero Robin la empujó colocando su grimorio entre ésta y su mujer.

—Predecible. —la chica en la rama dijo al mismo tiempo en que el estratega lo hacía. Entonces Say'ri sonrió y su espada casi parecía brillar cuando arremetió contra el pegaso y dio cuatro golpes rápidos antes de que Robin la rematara con un trueno sin que Chrom pudiera moverse ni un centímetro.

Lissa se rió con ganas recargándose en la yegua de su marido, mientras que Stahl le acariciaba su rubio cabello como a una niña a pesar de saber que no era un ser lleno de inocencia, sino todo lo contrario.

—Me debes una cena. — Morgan sonrió incorporándose en la rama, entonces Inigo palideció completamente a sabiendas que terminaría quebrado con aquella chica; ese pequeño cuerpo podía almacenar la misma cantidad de comida como lo hacía Minerva.

— ¿Alguna pareja retadora? —Lissa llamó a todos, más ninguno se movió de su sitio, aun querían vivir unos cuantos años más.

En ese momento tres cosas ocurrieron las mismo tiempo, la primera fue que Minerva se incorporó golpeando el árbol con su cuerpo, provocando la reacción en cadena de los demás eventos; pues mientras Morgan perdía el equilibrio y caía, encontró un malhumorado jinete de wyvern como cojín amortiguador y medio campamento en entrenamiento volteó a verlos cuando la chica se sonrojó al sentir las manos de Gerome en una de sus piernas y parte de su trasero.

Morgan se levantó como flecha intentando musitar una disculpa, pero ni siquiera Inigo estaba bromeando sobre ello así que sólo se mordió el labio sintiendo como Gerome se incorporaba para irse.

— ¡Y aquí están nuestros siguientes retadores! —Lissa animó y cortó la huida de golpe, ella no dejaría que ese par se escapara de su radar tan pronto, mientras que Cherche y Lon'qu miraban a su pequeño retoño _socializar_ de formas extrañas con la hija del estratega.

—No, nosotros... —Morgan intentó negarse, pero Minerva ya los estaba casi empujando animada de poder luchar un rato, con suerte conseguiría un juguete masticable nuevo.

—Andando.

El jinete ni se molestó en ocultar su desagrado mientras se montaba en la wyvern tomando su martillo; terminaría con eso pronto y después se iría a tratar de olvidar el tacto de la piel de Morgan en sus manos.

—No te lo podré fácil. — Say'ri empuñó su espada con determinación y como respuesta Morgan hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo.

Por su parte, Robin inspeccionó de forma rápida a Gerome y una despreocupada sonrisa se posó en sus labios antes de murmurar algo en el oído de su esposa. Todo el campamento ahora estaba conteniendo el aliento mientras dejaban a sus ojos viajar en intervalos de una pareja a otra.

— ¡Empecemos!

Robin sacó a Rexcalibur de forma rápida y atacó, más no lo hizo contra la wyvern con la que tenía ventaja, sino que lo lanzó hacia Morgan; quien al no preverlo no supo cómo reaccionar.

—Concéntrate. —la enorme wyvern la empujó con su cuerpo sin ninguna dificultad, mientras su jinete seguía mirando al frente; entonces Say'ri arremetió contra Morgan pero fue esquivada sin dificultad por su hija.

Sin siquiera decir ni una palabra entre ellos, Gerome tomó su martillo y se fue con todo contra Say'ri, quien sólo atinó a colocar su espada como escudo, aunque era tal la fuerza del jinete que esta se partió en dos y la hizo retroceder respirando con esfuerzo.

—Por aquí.

Robin iba a intervenir cuando Morgan saltó dando un arco perfecto para atravesarlo con la espada, al menos lo hubiera hecho si el estratega no hubiera reaccionado para colocar su grimorio entre ambos; dándole a la espada y su rostro tan sólo cinco centímetros de separación. Completamente desarmados, la pareja de adultos miró con asombro a los otros dos, aquella velocidad y fuerza eran realmente diabólicas.

—Aye.

Morgan sacó una fuerza sobrehumana para empujar a Minerva lejos del lugar donde el trueno invocado por la espada de su madre apareció, estaba respirando con dificultad y su cabello se levantó por la estática, pero solo le importaba la seguridad de su compañero. Al voltear para asegurarse que la wyvern y su jinete estaban bien; pudo ver que bajo la máscara el chico lucia ligeramente sorprendido.

—Gracias. —A pesar de su tono tosco, la chica sonrío de forma alegre.

Robin por su parte, se inclinó dando por terminada la pelea y Say'ri hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Ganamos! —Morgan celebró y Minerva soltó un alarido en asentimiento mientras Gerome en su montura sonreía unos cuantos segundos ante el entusiasmo de la chica.

Pero la conversación no había terminado, la espadachín de cabello lacio se aproximó lo suficiente como para ver claramente al jinete.

—Bienvenido a la familia, Gerome. — Say'ri le sonrió de forma suave, a pesar de que Robin parecía querer poder apuñalarlo con un arma, sin embargo al cabo de un momento se relajó y suspiro.

—Cuídala.

«Uh, lo sabían». Morgan se mordió el labio sintiendo ese cosquilleo en el estómago al darle la vuelta a su anillo de compromiso oculto bajo su guante.

—Lo haré. — Gerome no se mostró avergonzado a pesar de que el campamento entero estaba mirando el intercambio, incluidos sus padres que estaban más que sorprendidos por tal noticia.

Robin suspiró para sus adentros, pidiéndole perdón a Sumia y a Chrom por usarlos como chivos expiatorios para poner a prueba el poder de Gerome. Morgan era tan pequeña y frágil. El estratega se reprendió aun en su monologo interno, el sabia mejor que nadie que la verdad distaba mucho de ello, pero era tan extraño y perturbador verla enamorada y casada cuando aún no la había visto dar sus primeros pasos en esa época… Say'ri le revolvió el cabello blanco antes de llevárselo lejos de los adolescentes, lo que menos quería era que su esposo se enojara y destruyera medio campamento, o que por el contrario se pusiera a llorar ahí mismo sobre como su bebé se había casado tan pronto.

Sin embargo, ni bien Gerome se dio cuenta de que sus padres estaban por aproximarse, tomó a Morgan por la cintura subiéndola a Minerva para emprender el vuelo lejos de todo ese barullo.

—Realmente eres muy, muy tímido —La chica habló abrazando la cintura de su prometido, Gerome no había dicho palabra alguna; pero bajo su máscara podía apreciar aquel sonrojo que siempre delataba su estado de ánimo—, pero esa es una de las partes que amo de ti.

El jinete suspiró, lo que a Morgan no le pareció muy bien y se acomodó para mirarlo de frente al mismo tiempo que enredada sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Gerome.

—Morgan, estamos sobre Minerva.

—A muchos metros sobre el suelo, si caigo; me convertiré en galleta de Morgan. —La chica le dio la razón con una sonrisa.

Entonces la wyvern se soltó de la rienda de Gerome y se fue en picada hacia el suelo tan rápido, que despeinó a ambos adolescentes y cuando sus patas tocaron un terreno seguro; tomó a Morgan por la ropa para bajarla sin la menor consideración y después se sacudió para que su jinete también lo hiciera.

El castaño iba a quejarse, hasta que notó que su querida mejor amiga estaba buscando ser acariciada por la chica humana y sus ojos negros parecían brillar de alegría; sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar acerca de eso cuando Morgan lo abrazó con fuerza.

Su relación no podría llamarse común, pero solo ellos mismos eran capaces de entenderse sin palabras; amándose cuando había mil razones para no hacerlo. Solo ellos dos en contra del mundo, a Gerome le gustaba la sensación de poder contar con alguien después de luchar incontables veces solo en compañía de Minerva. Además, Morgan había sanado su corazón herido por el pasado y se lo agradecía, porque después de remendar cada cicatriz, se había encargado de hacer un espacio solo para ella que el jinete no podía describir en palabras.

Y eso era algo que a pesar de que intentó ocultar, ni Say'ri ni Robin fueron engañados, pero después de todo; no le importaba que conocieran ese secreto. Nadie iba a cambiar la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos.

― ¡Ya quiero ver la cara de Inigo! ―La chica se rió acariciando a Minerva con una sonrisa ―, técnicamente nos invitó a una cita.

Oh, ese era un punto que después trataría con el bailarín, de momento; solo se dedicaría a hacer con su pequeña esposa lo que no podía delante de los demás, demasiado avergonzado como para hacer movimiento alguno. Morgan no perdió la sonrisa cuando se acercó aun con sus mejillas rosas hasta colocarse delante de Gerome mientras cerraba los ojos, recibiendo un dulce beso en los labios, que esperaba continuara un buen rato.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


End file.
